To chase a rock
by Neutron
Summary: Aang is pursuing Toph, but soon he finds out he is not the only one. Caution, Taang or Tola TophAzula.
1. Wondering

To chase a rock

As I stood there, on the receiving end of all the vibrations around me, I couldn't help but notice once again how uncomfortable the darkness was. There were to many vibrations, all coming from different sources that I could not identify. It was starting to get maddening. I was getting claustrophobic, which was unthinkable, since I was never afraid of small spaces. The source was getting nearer by each minute, and as each minute passed I got more nervous, I could not stand it, my brain was overloaded with signals, my nerves were on overtime, something was coming, fast! I couldn't take it anymore, I could not determine what kind of creature was coming at me at that speed, so I lost it. My body, without command started a flow of movements. It was purly a defensive reaction, with the snap of my hands, I crushed the creature with all the earth I could bend. Suddenly, the veil of darkness was lifted from my eyes, and I could see.

The blue ceiling at top of me assured my doubts about me being blind. Even if the nightmare was over, I could not shake away the feeling of some sort of impending doom. The idea of something bad disturbing this peace we had acquired didn't bode well in my mind, infact it was a series of nightmares for me. But what had caught more of my attention was the blindess in which the nightmare occured, why would I be blind in a dream when I could see? There were also those vibrations, I was never one to sense the way Toph did.

''Maybe, I just imagined how she feels things around her.'' I thought aloud.

But even the thought of it being just a dream didn't settle my mind.

Getting up from my 'bed' or rather my sleeping bag, I took care of all the hygienic needs one has to take care of in the morning. After feeding Momo and Appa, I sat down for breakfast. While eating different fruits and vegetables, I started thinking about my friends which I have not seen in a long time. The last time I saw Katara was when she was returning home with Sokka to the South Pole. They were ecstatic about seeing their grandmother and yet saddened at the same time for leaving me, but all turned out well in the end since I did pass by their village from time to time to see how everyone was.

With Toph, things weren't so easy. Our journey back on Appa was most uncomfortable. She was silent and pensive and she stayed that way until we stopped for a brake. While replenishing my portable gourd, I asked her the question that had bothered me since the defeat of the Fire Lord.

''Toph, what do you want to do now?'' I asked with eyes that were willed curious and not nervous.

Lifting her head, she pierced me with her eyes, as if seeing my true motivation for asking such a question. How she could look directly in to my eyes from such a distance while blind was a mystery to me, but still I waited for her response with high anxiety.

''What kind of question is that, Twinkle Toes?'' She yelled with her usual enthusiasm.

I was stumped, I knew that she knew what I was talking about, but she wanted me to be all 'earthbendy' about it, to ask her directly without losing time. And that's what I did, taking a long sight, I reformed my question.

''Toph, where do you want to go?''

All I got for an answer, was an imperceptible movement of her foot before I succombed to the painless darkness.

That was the last time I saw her. After she incapacitated me, she disappeared, all traces were gone, even listening to earth didn't do any good since she was still a better earthbender then I, she could dissipate her tracs with ease since she was always communicating with the earth.

I do not know why she did that, many theories and suspisions were formed in my bald head, but none

held. Soon after, I grew tired of thinking and began searching for her, while having at the same time the burden of capturing Azula.

One of the reasons why I wanted Toph to come with me was to capture Azula. Both were prodigys at their own element and having her with me would have elevated my chances of capturing her. But Azula had to wait for I had different matters to attend to.

It was another journey with another hope dwelling inside of me. I don't know what's the point of finding her, maybe just proving to myself that she betrayed me for a good reason We may not be the best of friends, even if our personalities clash at times we still are friends. I'm not just trying to find her because of Azula, but more importantly because I thought she was a friend, one that would stick with me, travel the world as companions and share the best of our times together, but I guess it was not meant to be.

I cannot dally anymore, something was happening with Toph and if my dream was any indication I was close by. I had to find her!

As the sun set it self higher, my hope soared as if made of air it self, making me believe that today was the day I would find her.

TBC


	2. It begins

Avatar the last airbender does not belong to me, this disclaimer goes as well for the first chapter.

A shadowy figure walked alone on a trailer know only by her. The few shimmers of reflected light danced upon her clothes, only enhancing the occult-like aspect of her garments, elevating her appearance to stoicity. She moved along a path, knowing somehow that she was deep inside the earth, a place called 'canyon'. The small particles of dirt that should have been in the air following her trail, were seated on the ground, bended by her own feet upon contact with the soil. It was clear that this women didn't want anything or anyone following her.

Walking with her head hung down, a pair of bangs covering half of her face, her body swaying gently with a rhythm only she appeared to hear or rather sense, she seemed fatigued, overexerted and plainly burdened with her current way of life. All those strangers whom saw her and fell for her outward aspect couldn't be farther from the truth.

She walked with her head hung because she couldn't see their pitying looks, her eyes were covered by her long hair because she had no use for that particular sense and she swayed to an ancient musical pattern only she could perceive, existing since the dawn of their planet, heared by no one, but sensed by one.

For now she was as calm as the rock. Alone in the wilderness, walking atop of her natural element, the young bender could finally think without someone putting her in a state of rage.

She thought of all the places she visited, all the strangers who greeted her, all the meals she ate. Then she thought of her old friends, Iroh, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Momo, Appa and Zuko to some extent. Her feeling of loneliness now heightened by her more elating memories.

Oh how she wanted to return to them, to partake in their more joyful company, play all those jokes on Aang, drink some tea with Iroh, talk sarcasticly with Soka... She missed them all, growing up with them as a teenager had a much bigger impact then she thought.

With a swift movement of her head she stopped thinking about them, knowing it would not help her currrent situation. After leaving Aang, she had hoped he would not follow her, but he was a stubborn one, much like her earthbending teacher, the bald wonder would not stop until he found her.

Then there was the matter of her other pursuer, Azula. Since she had left Aang, her fiery hunter had followed her, concealing herself, watching the earthbender with patient eyes, eyes full of guile, predators eyes.

Toph didn't know why she was after her, since she wasen't someone as important as Aang or the new Fire Lord Iroh. Maybe she was scheming again, plotting a kidnapping, so she could make demands, forcing her friends in to a tight spot. Whatever the reason, the 15 year old girl decided that it had to end, she would face Azula at night, when her eyesight was at its lowest and her own chance of winning at its highest. Soon another burden would be cleansed and her journey would be that much easier.

A calling was waiting, one that seemed to come from the earth itself. No one could stop her, she was so sure that she almost stopped, determined to confront Azula then and there, but that would go against her own method. Waiting and listening. Waiting for the right moment, when the right weakness rears its head and then striking it with a swift but powerful move.

In her brain, plans were already forming, what to do, when, where and how. She was at an advantage, the canyon was earth and she was its puppeteer, she could take the place down, burry the princess in a melee of rocks and boulders, but somehow she suspected that the fire lady knew of such risks and would wait out on her appearance before her.

The only alternative was to meet here on the fields above the canyon, that would lessen her advantage, but it was a risk she was ready to take.

With a resounding stomp of her foot, she was raised on a pillar of earth above the canyon. Jumping on the rocky field, she concluded that it was as good as the canyon, the rock was hard. The only thing left to do was to wait, and it was her specialty.

She sensed Azula's vibrations, coming closer and closer, untill she was at the distance where she could hear her footsteps. Then, followed her voice.

''I see you are prepared to face me.'' She said with that cold yet strict voice of hers. ''How convenient.''

But before Toph could answear, she sensed something landing, a huge beast. She knew from experience that it could only be Appa, with surely Aang atop of him. It wasen't long before she heard his voice, excited, calling out to her as if she was deaf. She could only smile to herself, thinking that it was a great spot for the three of them, all full of mixed emotions. If somebody was getting a bit to full, she could always throw them in the canyon, she thought all the while smiling with a brawlers grin.

Now she only needed to wait, again, and see who makes the first move, so that the outcome of the battle could be sealed.

TBC


End file.
